Night long infinity
by FranniRokudo
Summary: - Sam... - muffled came from the side of the Autobots. - Sam, why. I. Such a feeling. If I was here?.. - Because, Bi, this extraordinary night, - quietly replied the guy and then moved closer to him and whispered: - And all that will be here. With us.


_Как много делаем мы для друзей, чего никогда не сделали бы для самих себя._

_Марк Тулий Цицерон (с)._

Сэм Уитвики точно не знал, что с его машиной. Бамблби в последнее время стал невесёлым, пассивным, подавал голос вообще раз в день, если не меньше, и практически всё время находился в состоянии машины, редко трансформируясь. Прежнего игривого и активного Би в нём было не узнать; такое продолжалось вот уже недели три. Сэм безуспешно пытался разговорить его, а уделять больше внимания оказалось тоже не вариантом – Би раздражался и вообще не выходил на связь, превращаясь в машину и не подавая признаков жизни, будто он и правда обыкновенный Шевроле Камаро, а не автобот. Уитвики, когда испробовал все возможные варианты (впрочем, придуманные им самим) для того, чтобы развеселить Бамблби, совершенно растерялся, ведь подходила к концу третья неделя такой непонятной депрессии Би. Остальные автоботы тоже ничем не могли помочь: говорили, что у жёлтого трансформера просто такой период, что нужно лишь его переждать и всё пойдёт своим чередом. А Сэм не мог просто так сидеть и ничего не делать, зная, что его друга что-то беспокоит. Да даже если и не беспокоит: ему хотелось развеселить его, поднять дух, найти заново хоть какой-никакой, а общий язык...

Би исправно служил машиной, но не более; Уитвики видел его в полной форме только два раза за весь этот срок, что он поник духом. Парень не мог просто так не обращать внимания, но все попытки закончились жёстким провалом. Это всегда расстраивало Сэма, даже сейчас, когда он было лёг в кровать. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу – впрочем, засыпать спокойно в последнее время и не удавалось. Хотелось, независимо от времени суток, пойти и начать что-то делать, но идеи напрочь отсутствовали. С этого и начинались проблемы Сэма...

Каждую ночь, засыпая, он думал, что назавтра проснётся с идеальной идеей насчёт Би. Но утро глубоко его разочаровывало: какие-либо полезные мысли если и приходили в голову, то на следующий день легко оттуда испарялись. Поэтому Сэм, подумав, что, может статься, нечто разумное придёт ему на ум уже сегодня, потихоньку встал, стараясь не будить рядом спящую Карли. Да и та всё равно спала крепко – можно было даже пару раз запнуться обо что-то, она бы всё равно не заметила. Наскоро отыскав первые попавшиеся вещи, Уитвики покинул комнату и оделся уже вне её, по дороге к гаражу. Проходя через гостиную, парень заметил, что большие массивные часы, как-то по дизайну не подходившие общему облику гостиной, отбивали уже полночь. Точнее, уже отбили несколько минут назад: было пятнадцать минут первого. Сэм отчего-то подумал, что, возможно, в такое позднее время Би не захочет его видеть, но потом встряхнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль. Да и вообще: почему он подумал о Бамблби и вскочил посреди ночи?

Уитвики тихо вздохнул, покачал головой и вышел на балкон, чтобы освежиться. На улице была та самая ночь, которую можно назвать идеальной: тихая, спокойная, небо как хорошо выстиранный бархат с рассыпанными на нём блёстками, а луна – как огромная бриллиантовая пуговица. Вид был, в общем, не такой и прекрасный – обычные спальные дома с редко встречающимися деревцами рядом, – но всё это, обрамлённое в лунный свет и мягкую темноту, получало свой особенный отпечаток. В чём-то Сэм любил ночи, любил наблюдать за уснувшей природой, ну или, по крайней мере, городом. Правда, привычка эта сразу пропала, когда началась старшая школа, а потом колледж... Там уж не до разглядываний: ты на следующий день либо бодр, либо тухлый овощ. Но всё же воспоминания детства остались неизгладимы; помнится, когда-то лет двадцать тому назад родители увозили его за город, на некое подобие дачи. Сидеть дома маленький Сэм не любил, поэтому, когда взрослые отвлекались на работу, он скорее убегал на небольшой склон, обрамлённый лесом, который был не так далеко. Там всегда, под каким-нибудь густым деревом, было хорошо и не жарко, а впереди, будто на ладони, располагалась деревенька с делящей её речушкой пополам. Уитвики был готов проводить там все дни напролёт, просто сидя и любуясь; хотя он часто ходил на разведку в этот самый лес, ведь не мог надолго усидеть на месте, но ничего удивительного в нём не находил, зато этот самый выступ рядом с ним просто боготворил.

А иногда, когда родители засыпали крепко-крепко, ему удавалось вырваться туда даже ночью... Несмотря на возможное жестокое наказание, если о его ночных прогулках узнают, несмотря и на возможное беспокойство взрослых, Сэм старался каждую ночь покинуть дом и оказаться там, ибо вид ночью и вид днём были совершенные разные виды. Мальчик не боялся за себя, не думал о том, что ходить детям так поздно нельзя; он просто садился на приятную, ещё сохранившую теплоту траву и любовался, как луна освещала своим особенным блеском деревню. Свет этот крайне отличался от дневного и очень нравился маленькому Уитвики – тогда даже и доселе не очень опрятная и совсем обыкновенная деревня приобретала загадочные черты, превращаясь в фэнтезийное поселение.

Это место слишком хорошо запомнилось Сэму. Оно, в иные ненастные дни или когда родители за что-то сильно ругали, даже успокаивало и помогало восстановить силы. Словом, действовало ободряюще. Правда, вскоре отец продал дачу за нежеланием более содержать её и ездить так далеко; после четырёх лет мило проведённых там дней и ночей парню пришлось распрощаться с ним. Это было неприятно, помнится сейчас Сэму, что он даже заплакал, но со временем пришлось смириться, что замечательному времени пришёл конец. Мальчик тогда решил, что будет сам ездить туда чуть ли не каждый день, когда вырастет.

А теперь вырос. Но не ездит. Нет ни времени, ни необходимости. Хотя сейчас Уитвики верит, что то место ещё не утратило своей благоприятной энергетики. И вот вдруг он задумался глубоко и надолго, как задумываются только тогда, когда какая-то хорошая мысль вползает в голову, но до конца вползти не может, пока её не обдумаешь основательно. Нагнувшись на перила, Сэм думал долго, а потом, озарённый какой-то идеей, вскочил с места и стал бегом спускаться куда-то вниз.

Уитвики оказался в просторном гараже; его ярко-жёлтая машина стояла ровно посередине. Когда он подошёл к ней ближе, никто его не встретил как обычно миганием фар или бибиканьем. Сэм вздохнул, провёл рукой по капоту и вдруг, неожиданно пару раз легонько хлопнув ладонью по нему, громко произнёс:

– Би, поехали! Есть дело! – Не дожидаясь реакции автобота, парень резко открыл дверцу и сел в салон; Бамблби начал недовольно и часто мигать фарами, точно его разбудили, но вскоре перестал, завёл свои моторы и осветил закрытый проезд гаража, намекая на невозможность задуманного Сэмом. Тот цокнул, вышел из машины, отпёр ворота и вновь вернулся; уже будучи в салоне, он тихо произнёс: – Езжай как можно быстрее, Би... я буду говорить куда.

Автобот ответил лишь молчанием – даже музыка, как бывало по обыкновению, не заиграла. Уитвики вздохнул, а Бамблби сорвался с места и, как стрела, рванул по пустынным улицам, обгоняя редкие автомобили. Парень стал по ходу дела соображать, куда ехать – всё-таки, двадцать лет в то место не ездил и даже сейчас не сразу вспомнил, где оно находится. Пару раз он неожиданно осознавал, что они едут не туда, и тут же говорил автоботу, куда сворачивать; многогранного мигания фар, которое иногда выражало восторг, а иногда и недовольство, не было и не предвиделось. Сэм качал головой, понимая, что придётся туго, но решил понадеяться, что, раз они с Би друзья, значит, чем-то похожи, то и на него та опушка благоприятно повлияет. А вообще, дело было не в месте, а в лёгкой встряске: никогда Уитвики не приходилось вставать посреди ночи и заставлять автобота куда-то ехать. А теперь... так сказать, элемент неожиданности. Кажется, ночной драйв, особенно когда улицы пусты, идёт на пользу.

Поначалу Бамблби ехал не быстро, стараясь следовать знакам-ограничителям с циферкой скорости; зато потом, будто почувствовав свободу и уникальность момента, он разгонялся так, как уж точно нельзя было разъезжать по спальным районам. Сэм не мог не улыбнуться, видя это продвижение. Наконец он сказал автоботу свернуть на побочную дорогу, ведущую из города; должно быть, по ней нужно было выехать на какую-то широкую трассу, а по ней уже безошибочно доехать до сельской дорожки, плавно опускающейся в деревню. По крайней мере, Уитвики помнил так. И вроде его план начинал совпадать с реальностью: после той дороги они выехали действительно на огромную, ровную, бесконечную и пустую трассу, соединяющую, кажется, этот город с соседним. Тут, среди редких стареньких машин и дребезжащих грузовиков, Би почувствовал себя особенным и дал волю своей скорости; Сэма даже прибило к сиденью – так резко стартанул автобот. Парень улыбнулся, чувствуя, что депрессия начинает проходить; не успел он подумать о том, что неплохо было бы открыть окно, как стекло поехало вниз само, пуская бешеный ветер в салон.

Уитвики не смотрел по сторонам, а смотрел прямо на дорогу, силясь почувствовать то, чувствовал Би. И это было великолепно! Асфальт молниеносной серой лентой проносился под колёсами, периодичный свет фонарей нисколько не усыплял, а даже вовсе наоборот, а встречающиеся по пути машины слишком быстро оказывались позади, так что после каждого такого обгона (порой по встречке) на душе не только у автобота появлялось славное чувство победы и самодовольства. Неожиданно щёлкнуло радио, и весёлая музыка полилась оттуда неровным ритмом. Сэм удивился, не смог сдержать усмешки и вольно откинулся на как будто даже ставшее мягким кресло. Было ясно, что Бамблби приходит в норму. Только вот до конца ли в норму? Сэм ещё не знал, но хотел думать, что такое хорошее начало поспособствует полному «выздоровлению» автобота.

Парень не смел что-либо говорить и мешать Би наслаждаться скоростью и свободой; он и сам был рад такому нужному молчанию сейчас между ними. Правда, хотелось немного спать, но Сэм откинул эту потребность – ради друга можно было и сдержать пару зевков. Где-то час или полтора жёлтый Камаро резво и даже как-то задорно нёсся по почти пустой загородной дороге; только облако пыли и дерзкий порыв ветра оставался после него да какая-то весёлая музыка ещё долго звучала в ушах у видевших летящую машину. Уитвики, запрокинув руки за голову, довольно наблюдал за своим Бамблби, ожившим буквально у него на глазах. Понять бы, какова причина того затяжного плохого настроения... впрочем, автобот навряд ли расскажет.

Наконец впереди стал виднеться указатель с названием той деревни; Сэм сказал Би свернуть туда. Автобот с явным неудовлетворением соизволил взять вправо и съехать с гладкой трассы на неровную, каменистую и пыльную сельскую дорогу; она змейкой тянулась между полями и лесами, скатываясь как будто вниз и открывая со своей вершины обширный вид на близлежащие деревни, сгруппированные кучками и очень похожие друг на друга. Пока Бамблби съезжал, Сэм начинал припоминать родные виды; если честно, ничего с того времени не изменилось. Может, лишь некоторые домики обветшали, а некоторые и вообще исчезли, заменившись дорогими особняками, но в остальном... Далее его деревни виднелся лес и... та опушка. Уитвики ощутил даже, как сердце в предвкушении забилось; в таком состоянии мы увлечённо начинаем выуживать из своей памяти глубоко закопанные песчинки далёкого прошлого, радуясь каждой и испытывая что-то похожее на ностальгию. Будто те самые ветры, что обдували нас тогда, начинают обдувать и сейчас, а где-то внутри разливается то же самое чувство, что разливалось и тогда.

_Сэм ощутил, что будто бы ступил домой._

Бамблби не очень нравилось ехать по такой дороге, но он тем не менее пробирался сквозь кочки, будто бы зная, что в конце пути должно быть нечто стоящее. Но всё-таки автобот немного дулся за это на парня и потому отключил музыку. Сэм покачал головой, назвал Би хитрецом и покорно смирился со своим «наказанием». Он поглядывал во все стороны и узнал даже улочку, на которой третьим по счёту с правой стороны был когда-то их с родителями домишко. Быстро проезжая, парень смог разглядеть: вроде бы он никуда не делся и стоял, как и прежде. Но не факт, ибо он мог не разглядеть в темноте. Но всё же хотелось верить, что это был всё-таки он.

– Би, езжай по прямой вплоть до склона! – сказал Уитвики, ещё оглядываясь назад и пребывая воспоминаниями в том самом доме. Машина стала ехать как-то медленнее; парень, вскоре потеряв дом из виду, мысленно поблагодарил Бамблби. Кажется, он действительно становился собой. А, в общем, это лишь догадки самого Сэма.

Наконец автобот притормозил рядом с подъёмом; Уитвики поспешно вышел и стал оглядывать склон, начиная припоминать знакомые очертания. Он прошёл слегка вперёд и остановился у подножья, будто в предвкушении чего-то приятного. Потом развернулся и поманил за собой машину.

– Ты здесь не проедешь так, Би. Лучше трансформируйся. – Машина качнулась, словно выражая своё недовольство. Сэм улыбнулся, подошёл к нему ближе и, положив руку на капот, осторожно провёл по нему, шёпотом проговорив: – Би, пожалуйста...

А Бамблби не собирался так просто и быстро подчиняться – пару минут от него не было ни слуху ни духу, и Уитвики уж подумал, что дело пропащее. Но автобот всё-таки решился, и, как только стали видны первые признаки трансформации, парень отошёл в сторону, оттуда наблюдая за другом. Его, если честно, всё время восхищало перевоплощение автоботов из машин – было это уж слишком великолепным зрелищем. И сейчас Сэм, уже даже подзабывший, как это, смотрел на трансформацию Бамблби с открытым ртом. Наконец жёлтый трансформер расправил плечи и встал в полный рост; парень не понимал, то ли это оттого, что он не видел долгое время Би в своей истинной форме, то ли по какой другой причине, но сейчас его друг казался ему каким-то необыкновенно величественным.

Бамблби, видимо, заметил восхищённый взгляд Сэма, потому и присел на корточки, опустив голову и отведя свои горящие глаза. Уитвики успел заметить, что некогда потускневшие глаза того сейчас стали намного ярче. Оказывается, и у автоботов взгляд может меняться из-за их настроения; парень был искренне удивлён этому открытию. Он подошёл к Би чуть ближе и тихо сказал:

– Пошли со мной... идём... – Сэм направился в сторону склона, заманивая за собой Бамблби; тот, поначалу ещё упиравшийся и делавший вид, что не слышит его, вскоре с грохотом встал и поплёлся за ним. Убедившись, что автобот исправно идёт следом, Уитвики развернулся и стал взбираться. В общем было невысоко. Но изрядно попыхтеть пришлось, ведь было довольно непривычно по прошествии двадцати лет вновь ползти туда. Все прошлые умения забылись; но парень ловко цеплялся за сучья, за корни, иногда едва не срывался, но вовремя удерживался за ветку. Теперь он смутно представлял, как маленький мог преодолевать этот склон за пять минут. Что-то связанное со старением сразу приходило в голову... Позади слышно было неспешное грохотание металла; Би следовал за ним медленно, хотя мог за минуту добраться до вершины, но почему-то не делал этого.

Осталось буквально метров пятьдесят; Сэм, запыхавшись, присел на камень и разочарованно покачал головой. Разочарован он был в себе и в своей выносливости. А впрочем, старость всегда не в радость, несмотря на то, что ему ещё очень далеко до тридцати лет. Бамблби покорно остановился рядом, упёршись о сам склон. Уитвики вдруг на ум пришло какое-то воспоминание из детства, связанное с этим местом, но какое именно, он так и не понял. Отдышавшись пару минут, парень развернулся и стал взбираться на камень, на котором сидел, потом ступил на камень чуть повыше этого и... и, кажется, вспомнил, о чём хотел его предупредить собственный мозг. То самое место, куда ступала нога Сэма, было гладким; пару раз ребёнком он соскальзывал ногой, падал, старался схватиться за какой-нибудь сук, но как на зло здесь ничего не росло. Ладно, падал он не пару раз, а довольно часто, если забывал об этом каверзном месте; вот и сейчас, уж давно позабыв о каких-то нюансах, он, ступая на этот проклятый камень, только сейчас вспомнил о том самом, но было уже поздно. Хвататься было, естественно, бесполезно, но Уитвики отчаянно пытался, хотя здесь как ничего не росло, так ничего и не выросло. Падая спиной, он думал, что сейчас придётся довольно славно пробороздить спиной склон, пока не встанет преграда в виде другого камня, но получилось иначе: спина ощутила не землю, а металл.

Сэм прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, увидал над собой чистое спокойное небо. Лишь ветерок слабо шумел в листве какого-то большого дерева на вершине, а в основном было тихо. Это было даже как-то слишком романтично для такого неромантичного падения; парень привстал на локтях и улыбнулся, понимая, что не придётся исследовать этот склон по-новому своим телом и что он, как всегда, в полном порядке. _Ведь за ним крепкая стена._

– Спасибо, Би! Всегда падал именно с этого места, не поверишь! А сейчас вообще столько времени прошло – фиг вспомнишь. – Автобот молча перенёс его на пару метров выше этого места и усадил там. Уитвики благодарно ему улыбнулся.

– Сэм... будь... осторожнее, – разными голосами отрывисто произнёс Бамблби. Парень кивнул ему и полез было дальше, но автобот аккуратно тронул его за плечо.

– Давай донесу. Будет. Быстрее, – последнее слово было произнесено как-то задорно, и Сэм конечно же согласился.

– Ты прав, Би. Было бы здорово. А то, честно, я уже запыхался. – Парень позволил трансформеру взять себя и усадить на плечо. – Не представляю, как раньше мог за пять минут это расстояние пройти...

Бамблби, кажется, удивлённо на него глянул и резво пошёл по склону.

– Ты. Здесь. Был?

– Конечно! Знаешь, это было моим самым любимым местом в детстве. Я любил сюда приходить, чтобы развеяться и отдохнуть, вновь обрести силы и забыть о своих проблемах, – оживлённо рассказывал Сэм, радуясь, что автобот разговорился. – Оно казалось мне удивительным! Может быть, только мне и только казалось, а сейчас я, возможно, и не пойму себя прошлого, но, мне кажется, что сегодня нам стоило сюда приехать. К тому же, тебе, как вижу, понравилось гнать по ночному шоссе...

Би издал какой-то странный звук: то ли хмыкнул, то ли усмехнулся. А парень не мог сдержать улыбки, потому что видел, что его друг веселеет на глазах. В полминуты автобот донёс его до верха; Уитвики нравилось путешествовать на трансформерах именно в таком их виде – тогда можно было понять, как выглядит мир с их высоты. Бамблби был, правда, не таким высоким – лучше видимость была, естественно, с Оптимуса, но, тем не менее, даже так Сэм сумел разглядеть дальше, чем мог бы со своего роста. Наконец они оказались рядом с лесом, находящимся почти впритык к обрыву; Би присел на колено и немного наклонился, давая Уитвики спрыгнуть, но тот отрицательно замотал головой.

– Если ты не против, Би, я останусь здесь. – Би издал удивлённый возглас, однако ж кивнул и распрямился вновь. Взгляд его падал всё равно куда-то вниз; Сэм, заметив это, тяжко вздохнул и, не отнимая руки от его головы, за которую держался, сказал ему опуститься рядом с ближайшим деревом. Там всегда сидел он ещё будучи мальчишкой. А разве знал он, что спустя двадцать лет будет сидеть там вместе со своим другом, причём не обычным, а вот таким, автоботом? Это было удивительное чувство – как всё менялось на свете. Хотя двадцать лет это, наверное, слишком большой срок – в него просто обязано было что-то кардинально измениться.

Бамблби послушно и молча опустился там, куда указал ему парнишка. Сэм тоже присел на его плече. У самого подножья дерева вид был ограничен, а с плеча автобота – самое то, понял он, вдыхая чистый сельский воздух. Луна так же, как и двадцать лет назад, освещала деревню, делая из неё и не деревню вовсе, а всё такое же полное загадок поселение. Уитвики, после стольких лет житья в мегаполисе, стрессов и периодичного спасения всей планеты, ощутил наконец то самое душевное спокойствие, которого мы ищем всю свою жизнь не там, где нужно. И сейчас казалось, что, кроме этой природы, молчаливого городка впереди, прекрасного неба с луной во главе и их с Бамблби, нет ничего на свете. Казалось, что все какие-то трудности там, за тёмным полотном ночи, а это место создано лишь для отдыха и наслаждения. Краем глаза Сэм увидал, что Би прикрыл глаза – явно не от раздражения.

– Знаешь... – тихо начал он, – Это может показаться глупостью, но в этом месте заново побывать я хотел только с тобой. В том прошлом, когда я ещё был слишком маленьким, у меня здесь абсолютно не было друзей. Бегали какие-то мальчишки, но все были старше меня, да и нередко задирали, так что среди них друзей не нашлось. И, бывало, после какой-нибудь драки, я приходил сюда и мечтал, что буду ходить сюда не один, что у меня обязательно будет самый-самый лучший друг, которому я могу рассказать об этом великолепном месте. И, если у него вдруг случится беда и резко упадёт настроение, я приведу его сюда и скажу: смотри, смотри, как здесь хорошо, зачем же грустить, когда вокруг такая красота? Это, наверное, слишком глупо, но я действительно так считал...

– Зачем же. Глупо? Это. По-моему. Мило, – ответил Бамблби, слегка пожав плечами. Уитвики усмехнулся и вновь перевёл взгляд на разливающуюся долину лунного света перед ними.

– Сначала я думал, что верх совершенства этого места – день. Тогда здесь ясно, видны все краски, всё блестит и сверкает, переливается на солнышке. Но потом я понял, что немного ошибался... ночь – вот то время, когда сюда стоит приходить. Я любил это место. – Уитвики опустил взгляд вниз. – Но я хотел, чтобы оно принадлежало не только мне, а моему другу, _нам_. Я хотел здесь жаловаться ему на свою жизнь, а потом выслушивать его проблемы, или просто болтать ни о чём. Но я именно хотел, чтобы это было здесь. Это место даже сейчас как-то приятно на меня влияет – тебе, наверно, это кажется безумным, но дело здесь в воспоминаниях...

– Значит, я. Первый. Кто увидел. Это место? – вдруг перебил его Би, слегка повернув голову в сторону. Уитвики покачал головой.

– Да. Но не только. Это ещё значит, что ты первый мой лучший друг, Би. И первый, кому бы я хотел помочь. И помогаю, надеюсь. Здесь. – Сэм смотрел в его сторону и слегка дотронулся до его головы. – Здесь... Мне кажется, спустя двадцать лет моя мечта наконец исполняется!

– Но. Я же... Не. Человек. Ты. Хотел не так, – тихими голосами промолвил автобот, немного опустив голову. Уитвики грустно улыбнулся, встал, сделал шаг в сторону его головы и, как мог, обнял её. Бамблби звонко вздрогнул.

– Би... это совсем неважно. Человек ты или автобот. Ты мне будешь другом всегда. Да ты и сам часто говорил об этом... – Сэм отстранился и усмехнулся. – Просто... я хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал вместе со мной это. Да и в последнее время, уж не отнекивайся, ты стал таким грустным, что... я подумал, что можно как-то это исправить. Но не мог добиться, как именно. И решился на самый отчаянный шаг.

– Прости. Сэм. Это всё мелочи. Дурацкие. А ты волновался. Я идиот, – он развёл руки в стороны. – Мы давно. Так. Не ездили. Я уж. И подумал. Что не нужен. В твоей новой. Семейной жизни.

– Не извиняйся ни за что – тут была моя вина. – Уитвики присел вновь. – Действительно, давно мы с тобой так не ездили. Конечно, автоботу нужна свобода, а не запертый гараж и выезд раз в день... – говорил парень тихо, словно укоряя себя.

– Оттого ты и зачах... это ты прости меня, Би. Я реально туп, раз не догадался до такой простой истины. Прости своего тупого недодруга. – Бамблби, как смог, развернул к нему своё лицо и погрозил пальцем.

– Ни слова. При мне. О тупом недодруге. – Сэм горько усмехнулся, кивнув.

– Хорошо. Только вот... – он замялся, – Только вот дай мне исправиться. С этого времени мы будем с тобой обязаны ездить сюда хотя бы раз в неделю. Ночью. Именно ночью.

– А днём. Разве здесь. Плохо? – удивлённо спросил Би, поглядывая на него.

– Днём здесь тоже хорошо. Но ночи здесь особенно прекрасны. Но ты ещё не понимаешь, – хитро улыбнувшись, сказал Уитвики, прижав колени к груди. – Ты поймёшь, когда ощутишь на душе необыкновенное спокойствие...

– Разве. У нас есть. Душа?.. – сказав последнее слово каким-то уж слишком трагичным голосом, Бамблби глянул на него.

– Есть. Я знаю, – твёрдо проговорил Сэм, серьёзно смотря на него, но не будучи уверенным, что автобот заметил его взгляд. – Иначе бы ты не говорил мне так часто, что я твой друг. – Взаимная улыбка. – Да и вообще... иначе бы вы все многое чего не говорили... Так что я уверен. А особенно в тебе, Би. Ты ведь... мой тот самый друг из мечты. – Уитвики улыбнулся. – Правда, я немножечко не представлял, что ты будешь автоботом.

Парень почувствовал, что если бы Бамблби умел краснеть, то сейчас не раздумывая бы покраснел. От смущения. Он опустил голову ещё ниже прежнего и скрестил пальцы обеих рук между собой – такое, знал Сэм, было точно от смущения. Решив оставить автобота наедине со своими мыслями, он вновь обернулся в сторону деревни. Когда причина депрессии разъяснена, а сама депрессия преодолена, жить становилось как-то легче; особенно, если это не твоя депрессия, а твоего друга. Уитвики ощущал необыкновенную лёгкость; как и хотел когда-то в детстве, он смог решить проблемы друга здесь и чувствовал удовлетворённость от того, что наконец-таки поделился с кем-то этим прекрасным местом. Правда, было у него и третье желание... да-да, Сэм знал, что, возможно, требует слишком многого, но это желание было каким-то логичным и плавно вытекало из предыдущих, уже исполненных. Но он бы, в общем-то, остался доволен и двумя. Главное было не количество и вовсе не в его внутреннем удовлетворении; главным было то, чтобы Бамблби понял и почувствовал сам. Понял и почувствовал то самое, что когда-то понял и почувствовал сам Сэм. Эту энергетику. Эти силы. И плевать, что он не человек внешне; не тело даёт это звание. Это чувство может интерпретироваться в его душе по-разному, но Уитвики был уверен, что оно обязательно как-нибудь проявиться.

Минуты уплывали быстротечно; в этом парень был убеждён. Такие прекрасные моменты всегда долго не задерживались, давая лишь немного вкусить того счастья. Сэм не смел что-либо говорить и даже не шелохнулся, украдкой поглядывая на Би и на его порой загорающийся взгляд. Здесь, над тёмной серебряной долиной, появлялось какое-то высокое чувство. Парню порой казалось, что он мог сильно переоценить свойства здешних красот, совсем сбившись детским впечатлением, и показаться автоботу смешным, но что-то, видел Сэм, что-то всё-таки смог понять здесь и житель Кибертрона. Ну, или по крайней мере развеяться высокоскоростной ездой по трассе. Это тоже своего рода приятность.

Прошло, наверное, чуть менее полчаса; Сэму нравилось сидеть на холодном металле даже больше, чем на влажной траве. Спать, конечно, с каждой минутой хотелось всё больше, но парень знал, что сейчас ещё нельзя уходить. Он словно ждал чего-то: от себя, от Би, от этой ледяной красоты. Было тихо-тихо, лишь изредка шумела крона над головой, а вокруг было на удивление ясно: луна нечасто скрывалась за тонкими тучками, да и тогда оставалась лишь мутной, не скрываясь полностью. Уитвики слышал, что такие ночи бывают лишь в романтических книжках, и это его изрядно смешило, ведь вот оно, в реальности! Впрочем, такими красивыми и нежными эти ночи были не всегда: часто бывала непогода, ураган, а то и ливни, которые портили всё. Но это тогда. А теперь... казалось, сегодня все силы природы решили не подводить парня.

На небе загорелся не один десяток звёзд; все как будто бы по какому сигналу включались. Пару раз чёрное полотно рассекли светлые чёрточки – загадывай желания сколько угодно! И Уитвики загадал...

– Сэм... – глухо донеслось со стороны автобота. – Сэм, почему. У меня. Такое чувство. Будто я здесь был?..

– Потому что, Би, эта ночь необыкновенна, – тихо отвечал парень, а потом пододвинулся к нему ближе и прошептал: – Как и все, которые будут здесь. С нами.

Улыбнувшись, Сэм ощутил улыбку Бамблби и понял, что третье его желание исполнилось. Би почувствовал. Пускай и по-своему, но почувствовал. А значит, что-то с этого момента всё-таки должно поменяться... Точнее, оно уже безвозвратно поменялось, просто не до конца дошло до обоих.

Причём Уитвики знал, что не только его собственные желания сегодня исполнились – Би, вероятно, тоже чему-то своему искренне рад. Они сидели и улыбались, словно дети – впрочем, душа их в тот момент была столь же невинна и откровенна, как и у всякого ребёнка. Только ночь была свидетельницей этих странных улыбок, этих странных слов и скрывала их под своим тёмным, но уютным навесом. И как тут не улыбаться, когда происходит такое? К тому же, и давняя проблема растворилась в воздухе так же быстро, как эта промелькнувшая на секунду комета...

Сэм привстал и, удерживаясь рукой за Бамблби, негромко сказал:

– Спасибо, Би... Во многом благодаря тебе я теперь живу в своей давней мечте.

– И я. Тоже, – радостно и просто отозвался автобот, подняв руку и одним пальцем потрепав Уитвики по голове. И тут только Сэм понял, что, в детстве глядя на тёмное небо, он мысленно смотрел и пытался отыскать ту планету, где жил его будущий друг. Бредни, конечно, ибо между планетами миллиарды световых лет, и увидать её с Земли нельзя, но парень сейчас верил, что действительно видел слабо мерцавшую звёздочку Кибертрона и даже не знал, что через двадцать лет...

– ...что через двадцать лет я буду вытаскивать из депрессии своего друга-автобота. – Кажется, впереди было что-то типа «Я не верил такому счастью», но Сэм не мог знать точно. Вероятно, он, думая, говорил что-то подобное вслух. Впрочем, на это Би отвечал улыбкой и всё смотрел куда-то вперёд, впитывая в себя эту атмосферу.

– Ох, прости, кажется, наговорил всего лишнего... – Бамблби лишь покачал головой и продолжил улыбаться. Сэм тут же успокоился, поудобнее устроившись на своём железном друге.

_Видимо, Би понял не понаслышке, что, когда живёшь в мечте, можно сделаться и слегка безумным._

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
